


Picking Out Names

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [19]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Annoyed Jessica Angell, Baby Names, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finding Out The Sex Of The Baby, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foot Massage, Pregnant Jessica Angell, Rough Pregnancy, Talking, pregnancy fluff, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack and Angell find out the sex of their baby and start discussing names.





	Picking Out Names

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for **ladylothwen** , who wanted a fic where they picked out the baby's name, and also answers a theme prompt of " _Name_."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Flack asked for the fourth or fifth time that day.

"Yes," she said through slightly gritted teeth. "I don't care about being surprised anymore. I want to start picking out colors for the nursery that aren't yellow and white."

"Okay," he said as the doctor came in. This wasn't their first ultrasound, but in the others, they'd asked not to know the sex of the baby, so this was a fairly important one.

"Are you ready?" her doctor asked, and Angell nodded. Her doctor squirted some of the solution used in an ultrasound on her stomach and put the wand on it. It took a few moments before she got a clear view of the baby. "Can't quite tell right now."

"Is he...she in the wrong place?" Flack asked.

"Well..." The doctor moved the wand again and grinned. " _She_ is in the right place, actually. You're having a girl."

Angell grinned widely. "Really?"

"Really," her doctor said. "Let me print out the sonogram picture for you to show around to your family and friends."

"Thanks," Angell said, and she shut her eyes for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I want to check your blood pressure and your blood sugar before you go," her doctor said. "Just to be sure."

"Fine," she replied, opening her eyes again. Then she turned to Flack. "We need to really start thinking about names now."

"Yeah, guess we do," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

****

\---

"So what kind of names are you thinking of?" Flack asked later that evening. They were sitting on the couch and he was rubbing her feet gently as she relaxed against the cushions.

"Simple names," she said. "I already have her middle name picked out though. Maybe."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Claire."

"Your grandmother's name, right?"

She nodded. "Before she died she asked me that if I had a girl, would I name her Claire. I don't know if I want that to be her first or middle name, though."

"You know that was Mac's wife's name?" Flack said.

"No, I didn't know that," Angell said, surprised. "Wonder what he'll think if we include that."

"Don't know." He moved his way up to massaging her swollen ankles. "I kind of like Victoria," he said.

"For first or middle?"

"Not sure. But I'm with you on the simple names. Nothing really out there."

"Lindsay suggested Susanna a couple days ago," she said. "I don't know if I'd go for that, but Susan, maybe."

"I think Stella wants her to be named Carolyn. I don't know why, but she really likes that name."

"That is a nice name," Angell said with a nod. "But...I don't know. It sounds too much like Claire, you know?"

"I was thinking more of boy names than girl names," Flack admitted with a sheepish grin. "So I don't really have all that many to contribute."

"Are you happy we're having a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah. As long as you let me teach her all about sports."

"I'll find her her very own Yankees onesie," she said with a smile. "And a Giants one, and a Rangers one, too."

"No, I can buy those," he said. "But you'll dress her in them?"

"Of course," she said. She was quiet for a moment. "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I really do like Victoria."

"Really?" Flack asked, his grin widening.

"Yeah. Victoria Claire Flack. It's got a nice ring to it."

He nodded. "I like it."

"Watch. She'll hate the nickname Vicky," Angell said with a laugh. "We'll always have to call her Victoria."

"But it's a nice name."

"Yeah, it is."

He stopped massaging her ankles and leaned back. "It's not too late. Want to go get some stuff for the nursery?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I'd like that."

"We can start looking for those onesies," he said with a slight smirk.

"Okay," she said, swinging her feet off the couch. Then she winced slightly. "Ow."

"It's not a contraction, is it?" he asked, concerned.

"No, she's kicking." She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "She's getting pretty damn close to my ribs."

"She's really strong," he said. He'd felt the baby kick before but each time he felt a little awed. Then he leaned over and kissed Angell's belly lightly. "Stop kicking your mother, Victoria."

Angell laughed when the baby stopped. "Oh, she's _so_ going to be daddy's little girl."

"Damn right," he said with a nod. "I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"I know," she said. "Come on, let's get out of here before I decide to stay home and eat a pint of ice cream."


End file.
